My Fallen Angel
by Hakusei
Summary: Anna acts weird all of a sudden....Yoh gets worried! Will there bond of love increase or will is fizz out?
1. Exchanging my Love for Yours

Raya: Hi!! This is my first Shaman King one!!!!!! I did some Naruto ones and I guess that's it....................PLEASE go easy on me!!!!! Note: YohXAnna ALL THE WAY!!!!  
  
My Fallen Angel  
  
"Yoh......"  
  
"??? huh?"  
  
It was a beautiful blue clear morning and it seems that Yoh woke up really really early!! 6:30!!! (In his world that's like 3:00 A.M.!!) He saw Anna half awake in her silk kimono holding his arm..........  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"Yoh..............."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"TRAINNING RIGHT NOW!!!! NO EXCEPTIONS!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!!!"  
  
'Just a normal day..............just a normal day' thought Yoh  
  
Yoh was running around the house 100 times before he had to make breakfast.  
  
"Finally 100 laps now breakfast" 'I know Anna went back to sleep so I'll make her something good!!!!  
  
"Yoh-dono what are you doing?? Making pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, juice!! What is this for??" asked a confused Amidamaru.  
  
"Anna seems depressed she kept tossing and turning all night!  
  
Thinks of last night.........  
  
"Yoh" mumbled Anna.  
  
"hmmmm?"  
  
"zzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
"Anna?" said Yoh shaking Anna a little.  
  
"NO Yoh don't........"  
  
"ANNA!!"  
  
"Yoh!! Please don't go.........!"  
  
End of Thought  
  
"yep! That was it!!"  
  
"It seems as though Lady Anna had an akumu!! (note: Akumu= nightmare!!)  
  
"I hope................she's alright...."  
  
"Yoh-dono..."  
  
"what??"  
  
"The toast is burning!!"  
  
"AAAAH!!!!"  
  
Finally after all the mayhem in the kitchen he finally got everything set up.......  
  
"Anna??"  
  
"Yoh *rubs eyes* Why are you peeking in the door this is your room too ya know!"  
  
"I know but you seemed feverish so I maaaaaaaaaade BREAKFAST!!!!!!"  
  
"WOW Yoh!!! Pancakes and eggs, kind-of burnt toast but who cares? This looks wonderful!! Wait.......did you do your laps????"  
  
"Yes sweetie!! Sooooooooooo care to join me for breakfast??" said Yoh sitting on the other side of the futon.  
  
"I would love too!!." Said Anna  
  
"I made it edible so it won't taste like glue!!!"  
  
"Thank god^_^" chuckled Anna.  
  
"Wait are you saying I was a bad cook??"  
  
"Well it did taste like glue the taste time!"^_^  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up just eat!!!"  
  
"Alrighty!!!"  
  
As they ate they laughed to each others jokes, As the day want on it seemed as though Anna had gone soft somehow! But it didn't matter either one of them because they were happy the rest of the day!! Surprising!!! Anna seemed to smile a lot more...........................................................................................................when Yoh got back from the market he found the new headset he wanted!!!  
  
"WHOA!! I thought these didn't come out till next week!??.........Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? What does this say?? " 'I love you with all my heart I'm sorry I was cruel to you...so I got you this to show how much I cherish and Love you. '  
Love,  
Anna  
  
"Anna........^_^" In the shadows Anna could see a smiling fiancé with that playful loving joy in his eyes.  
  
"Yoh.................I guess I should be nice and give you a day off." Mumbled Anna walking up to bed with a homemade card that said...............................................'  
  
"Anna I love the way you smile. The way you get angry, when your sad. All those expressions you have warm my love for you even more each beautiful passing day...... Anna I will love you till I die and go to hell.......wait no for the rest of eternity!! I made a batch of cookies on the counter for you. I love you Anna Koiyama!♥♥  
  
Raya: My sappy love story I will get the next cha. Up as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Easter FUN!

Raya: Hi everyone this is an Easter one hope you enjoy!!  
  
"Horo Horo I found egg!!!" said Pilika  
  
Horo Horo was told by his sister to wear a bunny outfit for Easter!! Same as Ren and Yoh, Bailong, and Amidamaru, and Bason  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now what??" said an annoyed Pilika.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" said the men in unison. (Except for Bailong)  
  
"I.... THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP WHINNING AN HOUR AGO!!???" said Anna with a basket full of eggs and candy now sitting under a shady tree.  
  
"But Anna sweetie you stepped on my foot"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Amidamaru are you ok." Asked Bason  
  
"THIS IS GOING ON MY RECORD FOR BEING A YOJIMBO!!!!" cried Amidamaru  
  
"............." Stared Jun, sitting next to Bailong under a shady tree.  
  
"This is stupid!!!" said Ren taking the bunny suit off.  
  
"Ren........*sob* why??" sobbed Jun  
  
"I don't do Easter!!!!!" said Ren walking away..............actually he had a baskect full of candy and eggs......LIAR!!  
  
"I'M THE EASTER BUNNY!!!!!!!!" said Me  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" said Yoh  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!??" said  
  
"I'm the copy written Easter bunny Raya!!!!!!!"  
  
*Whacks Raya over the head with a branch* "Shut up!!" said Anna eating more candy.  
  
"NAH!!" I said.  
  
"This si one strange Easter...." Said Yoh  
  
"yep!! =_=" said the others except for Anna who was poking me with a stick!!  
  
Raya: Yep...Anna hurt me!!  
  
Anna: Want me to hurt you even more ma'ma??  
  
Raya: No I'm fine!! But this was just for Easter the next chapter will be on track!!  
  
Anna: It better!!!!! *glares evil eyes*  
  
Raya: Yes Ma'ma!!! O_ 


	3. Anna why DON'T LEAVE ME!

Raya: It's been so long but I've had to much Homework...so...well you catch my drift..^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning sun rose over the mountains as Anna fluttered her eyes she saw that Yoh was...............  
  
"Yoh...??"  
  
Anna suddenly started franticly searching with tears rolling down her cheeks....  
  
"YOH?? Where are you???*sob*"  
  
{Yoh....}  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~**~*~**~**~*~**  
  
Anna suddenly woke up, sweat ran down her back and face along with tears......... just like the dream....  
  
"Yoh...are you??  
  
Anna pulled the covers off to finds Yoh sleeping with the cutest baby face.  
  
"Yoh wake up!!! Suddenly Anna started shaking Yoh.  
  
"Anna??? What is it???" said Yoh  
  
"Oh YOH!!!" said Anna hugging Yoh tears seeping in Yoh's shirt.  
  
"Anna??.... It's alright...Its alright I'm here and nothing will make me leave you...."  
  
"Yoh...." Anna sobbed hugging him tighter.  
  
"If you left I wouldn't be able to live with my self..."  
  
"Oh Yoh....does... it mean you really..?"  
  
"Yes I do love you...what would make you..."  
  
"Oh it's nothing..." said Anna getting up, "Do you want to take a walk????" Anna blushed.  
  
"How'bout breakfast first?"  
  
"Oh..*blush* Right!"  
  
Later after they had breakfest, and after Anna tied up Amidamaru with her beads.  
  
"Anna how'bout this??" said Yoh pointing at a bouquet of roses and other beautiful flowers, smiling.  
  
"Oh Yoh?? Really??? You mean it??"  
  
"Of course! Anything for my beautiful fiancé!"  
  
As Yoh pays the clerk Anna smells her new flowers in her arms.  
  
"Anna I have to ask.."  
  
"Yes?" said Anna with a blushing smile.  
  
"Do you think were meant for each other??"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about?" said Anna making a sad frown ready to cry. (They were walking home so there not in public!)  
  
"You know....are we meant for......each other... to stay together.?"  
  
"Yoh...why??" Anna now sobbing..  
  
*pitter patter* Rain started to fall as Anna dropped her flowers now running.  
  
"ANNA!!" yelled Yoh trying to catch up.  
  
"Just leave me!!! I knew you didn't like me!!" yealled Anna now disappearing in the distance.  
  
"Anna.." said Yoh as he fell to his knees, "Anna I didn't mean to...to.....A...An...ANNNAAAAA!!"  
  
Yoh's cry was heard by his fellow shamans. Yoh didn't know what to do, he wanted Anna to be next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raya: Poor Yoh!!! I feel so EVIL!!! 


	4. Tickets

Raya: So quick!!! ~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~***~*~**~*~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~  
  
"Anna...NOOO!!!!!!"  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~***~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Yoh was in his room with Horo Horo, Morti, Rio, Faust, Ren and Jun looking at him.  
  
"ANNA!!!" said Yoh getting up fast.  
  
"Slow down Asakura!" said Ren sitting in a chair.  
  
"Yes you should rest..." said Jun  
  
"What wrong wheres Anna??" asked Horo Horo  
  
"Yeah!!" said Faust and Morti.  
  
"Anna...An..ANNA!! said Yoh now crying to the loss of his fiancé.  
  
"Yoh settle down!!" said Faust, "Tell us what happened!"  
  
"Anna...the rain *sob* I asked if we were meant for each other......."  
  
"You what??" asked Jun.  
  
"It's true...."  
  
"Asakura you can be so stupid!!"  
  
"Ren!! Be a little nicer!!! I'm sorry my brother is cranky.......Yoh if it makes you feel better I say Anna at the park on a bench.."  
  
"REALLY??? I have to go!!" said Yoh now already out the door.  
  
"Yoh is sure worried.." said Morti.  
  
"Yes..but wouldn't you expect it??" asked Horo Horo.  
  
"Yes..Yes you would."  
  
{Anna.........I'm coming...I'm coming to..to.....stay with you!!!}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~~**~  
  
At the park..Anna drenched in rain was sitting there crying.  
  
"Stupid Yoh...."  
  
"ANNA!!!!"  
  
"Huh??" said Anna twirling around.  
  
"Anna your o.k....."  
  
"Go away.."  
  
"Anna......." Said Yoh hugging Anna from behind  
  
"Yoh??"  
  
"Anna I said you can't leave my side...remember??"  
  
"Yoh..." said Anna now hugging him.  
  
They finally went home to see everyone was gone, but they left a note.  
  
[Here are some tickets to the new Hot Springs] From, Jun and the group.  
  
"Hot springs?"  
  
"You want to go??" asked Yoh blushing.  
  
"I would love to!!!!!!!" said Anna blushing.  
  
Soon they were packed and ready to go!!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
Raya: I love it I just love it!! 


	5. Hot Springs!

Raya:HI!!!! I have a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
My Fallen Angel  
  
"DUDE!!!" As Yoh woke up Anna was down stairs making breakfast...AAAH!!!!  
  
{Anna.........she came from the heavens falling...my golden haired fallen angel.}  
  
"Yoh come on, get some breakfast, Or we'll be late!!!!  
  
"Oh!! Right Anna!" said Yoh now going down stairs to see Anna in a pink and black dress.(like the one Jun wears)  
  
"O_O"  
  
"What?? I just got!"  
  
"I love it!" said Yoh kissing Anna on cheek.  
  
^_^  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Yoh and Anna took the bus to the Springs they picked up some interesting passengers..........  
  
"Hey Yoh!!" said Horo Horo and Tamoa  
  
"Yah hey Yoh!!" said Ren and Pilika  
  
"HI!!!" yelled Yoh and Anna  
  
"So you guys are going to??"  
  
"Yeah Yoh I guess were all going!!"  
  
"Well Lets enjoy it! Hey Anna how are you feeling?" asked Pilika and Tamoa  
  
"Fine thank you."  
  
Later after an hour they finally got to the Hot Springs......  
  
"I can show you to your rooms ladies^_^" said Ren, Horo Horo, and Yoh pointing to 3 rooms.  
  
"Why yes thank you!!" said the girls,  
  
As they went to there rooms..(the pairing were on the bus)  
  
"Yoh this is great!!"  
  
"I thought so!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later after getting everything in order.....kind-of......they went to the co-ed spring!!!  
  
"Anna is this o.k??" said Yoh handing her a towel.  
  
"Yes"-said Anna blushing,  
  
"Aaaah this is sooooo relaxing!" said The guys,  
  
"Yeah.." said Anna cuddling up to Yoh.  
  
"Anna?...^_^"  
  
{They look so cute...heh} thought Horo Horo and Tamoa, and Pilika and Ren.  
  
"Anna...................."  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Later that night everyone was in bed........................  
  
"Yoh...can I?"  
  
"Anna?? Sure..." said Yoh in a faint voice.  
  
Anna hugged Yoh under the covers getting closer to him.  
  
"Yo..........Yoh..."  
  
"Anna."  
  
The night drifted on. Each couple sleeping but Anna was having very very very evil evil nightmares!! But they soon disappeared when Yoh rapped his arms around her......  
  
"Anna......Don't be scared....."  
  
Raya: I'm so bad!!! *fire in eye* 


	6. What happens to board spirits, HENTAI!

Raya: Hey ya'll!!! What's up!!?? MORE HORROR!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Horo Horo: This is the only time I talk so the author is scary!  
  
Pilika: ...Yep...  
  
Rio/Morti: O_O  
  
Raya:..... Z_Z*sleeps with eyes open like Yoh*  
  
Everyone:....=_=  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning was perfect Anna and Yoh went to the downtown shopping district but Amidamaru and Bason were busy with.........well I'll show you...  
  
"Whoa!!!"  
  
"Yeah...RIGHT!!! Jun and Pyron??? DUDE!!"  
  
Amidamaru and Bason were well...they got bored floating around and were...well spying on the guest at the Hot springs...(Like Horo Horo, Jun, Pyron...ect.) Pyron was with Jun!!! Like kissing evil!!!  
  
"Jun.."  
  
"Pyron.."  
  
"Oh GOD!!!" said Amidamaru..  
  
"..." said Bason  
  
"Pyron don't leave me.."  
  
"_O"  
  
"Oh my darling Jun..."  
  
"______O"  
  
"Amidamaru?"  
  
"X_X"  
  
"Oh Jun...*kisses Jun*"  
  
"Oh Lee!!"  
  
Amidamaru was dragged away by Bason as fast as they could float!!  
  
"So...SCARY!!!"  
  
"You're telling me!!! You should see Yoh-dono and Lady Anna!!!"  
  
"Hentai..."  
  
"NO I am not it's just Anna forgets to unleash me with her beads"  
  
"You poor man."  
  
"unhn..."  
  
"Wanna go see Len??" asked Bason.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Later they found Len's room and he was in bed....with Horo Horo's sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"O____________O Master Len....Why??" said Bason  
  
"Whoa..." said Amidamaru  
  
Len and Pilika were in a make-out session!!! It was...HORRID!!  
  
"Oh Len...."  
  
"Oh my Pilika.." (N/A: This seems like Jun and Pyron..)  
  
"Uuuh.." said Bason staring at his blushing master kissing Pilika.  
  
"Bason lets.."  
  
"Hey Amidamaru!"  
  
"Horo Horo???"  
  
"What going on in the room??"  
  
"Oh its."  
  
"Let me...(he opens the door and well............) PILIKA!!!!???? WHAT THE HELL??"  
  
"Oniichan??"  
  
"Abominable snowman??  
  
"Get away from my sis you hentai!!"  
  
"Lets get out of here!" thought Bason and Amidamaru floating away from the chaos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Anna can we go??"  
  
"Fine.." said Anna.  
  
Anna and Yoh finally got back and went straight to bed.....  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"Hey Amida....look...behind...you.." said Bason pointing behind Amidamaru.  
  
"What?" Amidamaru twirls around seeing his Master in another hot-make-out scene.  
  
_____________________O  
  
Amidamaru and Bason went in the hallway and.....passed out...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Raya: I'm being a hentai!!! Bad, bad, Raya! 


End file.
